Platform Nine and Three Quarters
by puzaashley
Summary: This is a story as to what may have been possible for Harry at Platform 9 and 3/4 if he had instead followed an unbeknownst Draco Malfoy, rather than being ushered inside by a certain red headed family. Read about Harry's Hogwarts Experience when sorted into Slytherin, and our famous characters turning out to be quite different than in their original light.
1. Hogwarts Express

"Alright Harry, I am gonna have to leave ya to it. I've got some important Dumbledore business to attend to. You hold onto that ticket Harry- very important that one is," he stated firmly before turning to leave.

"But Hagrid, how is it I am supposed to get onto platform 9 and ¾?" Harry attempted, confused at the impossible idea. Looking up, he noticed Hagrid to be already gone. He glanced around at the numbered platforms, hoping to see the interesting numbers on one of the signs. He'd even tried asking the ticket vender, though was sent away quickly.

"Muggles. They are all over the place, without a care of being in anyone else's way. Hurry on Draco, we don't want to miss the train!" exclaimed an older woman with fair blond hair. It sat neatly just past her thin framed shoulders.

"Mum, does it hurt?" asked the young boy pushing his massive trolley with great effort.

"Of course not sweetie, now go on. Right between nine and ten," ushered the hurried woman. In went the boy, followed by both parents. Harry watched, shocked when nothing smashed to bits. Pushing his own trolley, he ran straight between the two.

Excited children and worried parents were stationed on the other side. Harry looked for the blonde boy and his parents, though couldn't find them in all of the hustling. Deciding to get a move on, he tugged his belongings up to the conductor and presented his ticket. The man only chuckled and took hold of the luggage- guiding Harry onto the beautiful train.

Harry made his way quietly towards an empty compartment. He was a bit nervous, but learned at a young age never to let on. He sat near the window, hands folded tightly in his lap. Harry was alone for a few moments, but it wasn't long when a young girl had found her way to the bench across from him. She had dark black hair and eyes, though fair skin.

"Hello," she began quietly, "I am Cho. Cho Chang."

"Hello there. I am Harry. Harry Potter," he replied out of curtesy. She stared, shocked at the simple manner in which he stated his own name.

"H-h-harry? As in THE Harry?" She questioned, eyes now bigger than Harry thought possible.

"Yeah, I'm Harry?" he replied, confused as to why she was making such a grand deal out of the ordeal. It was just a simple exchange of names. He decided to look out the window in order to calm his tinged cheeks. Why all of the sudden attention?

"I'm sorry. That was a little rude of me. My mother warned me about my big mouth. She thinks I'm going to be Ravenclaw for sure," Cho stated.

"Oh. What is Ravenclaw?" Harry asked.

Harry didn't think it possible for her jaw to drop any farther than when it had earlier, when saying his name. She spouted on, "Ravenclaw is one of four houses at Hogwarts. A house is a group of students you live, learn, and do things such as play Quidditch with. A family of sorts- for when you are away from home of course. Ravenclaw is known for their wit and intelligence, Hufflepuff for fairness and loyalty, Gryffindor for their bravery and chivalry, and Slytherin for their cunning and leadership skills. Many people don't like Slytherin very much, though I think it's a ridiculous thought. An entire house can't be considered that bad. In fact, my grandfather was a Slytherin- and he is a wonderful man." Harry watched her curiously as she rattled on about the houses. True, he was interested in learning more about them, but there was no reason to worry on about which house he would go into. They all sounded like good virtues to him, "…. It's during a grand feast put on when we get there tonight. My family won't tell me how the sorting works, though grandpa says it is a gruesome test. I don't believe him though. He will say anything to get a rise out of me," the young girl finally finished.

Before Harry could get in another word, the door opened for another girl. This one had big, unruly hair that fell in short, dark curls onto her shoulders. Her face appeared very small against the locks, and she already wore the robes assigned for Hogwarts.

"Hello. I'm Hermione. Hermione Granger. Are you expecting anyone, or is it alright for me to sit down here?" she asked politely.

"Hello, I am Cho Chang and this is Harry Potter," Cho gave the girl a warning glance before continuing on rather quickly, "and no! You are welcome to sit with us! I was just explaining the houses to Harry here. It seems he doesn't know very much about Hogwarts yet," she finished.

Hermione noted the warning glance, and didn't react wildly to the exchange of names, as Cho had done earlier. This couldn't stop her shock at the lack of Hogwarts knowledge. The boy would be spending the next seven years at this place, and he didn't even have the curiosity to look it up ahead of time? Surely he wouldn't be in Ravenclaw then.

"Oh, well we do have a long train ride ahead of us. I'm sure we could catch you up on quite a bit of it, if you'd like of course!" exclaimed Hermione. Harry very much wanted to know more about the place. Of course he wasn't going to stay with the Dursley's, so it didn't take very much for Harry to initially make up his mind to go to Hogwarts. Hagrid had been pretty quiet about Hogwarts, though let it slip that Harry's parents had once attended. Harry noted it in the back of his mind, intending to question somebody about that later. For now, he would take in as much as he could- in order to get a greater understanding of what he was up against.

Harry simply nodded. The girls both smiled excitedly, ready to share their knowledge.

"Okay. So you now know about the houses, but nothing about the classes. Am I correct?" asked Cho. Harry nodded again, waiting for her to continue on, "The classes we will be taking our first year are Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall, Charms with Professor Flitwick, Potions with Professor Snape, History of Magic with Professor Binns, Defense Against the Dark Arts – well, we don't know who that professor is, it changes yearly – and then there's Astronomy, Herbology taught by Professor Sprout, and Flying taught by Madame Hooch."

"After second year, you have to choose two or more additional classes. These can be Arithmancy, Muggle Studies, Divination, Ancient Runes, or Care of Magical Creatures. Then you take your O.W.L.s fifth year, good scores getting you into N.E.W.T. level courses. Once you get your scores, you meet with your Head of House and discuss possible career paths and what classes would be required for them. Sixth year you take your N.E.W.T. level courses, as well as become apparition certified – ability to pop in and out of places – if you'd like. Seventh year you take your N.E.W.T. exams, hopefully getting the scores you'd need for your choice in career," Hermione explained.

"Most of this stuff you don't have to worry about yet. This year is all compulsory classes. Just work on doing well in those so that when you get to choosing your classes- there won't be any issues," Cho encouraged.

This was a very useful conversation to be having, Harry thought to himself. He was sure most everyone had known this information. He hadn't gotten his textbooks until that morning, and Hagrid told him not to worry about it- just to be excited for the food. He smiled to the two girls, happy that they had chosen his compartment. He had hoped to stay in contact with them at Hogwarts. They didn't seem to mind explaining all of this to him.

"What was this Quidditch thing you said earlier?" asked Harry, his first words in quite a while. Cho smiled widely at him. Hermione sat back, not at all interested in the subject.

"Quidditch is only the grandest sport in all of history. It's played on brooms. There is one team per house, and they play for house points. At the end of the year the house cup is awarded to the house with the most points- though the points can also be added and deducted by professors and prefects for behavior. It's a sort of classroom management system," she laughed a little while saying the last bit, "but it really works. The houses are very competitive with each other. I would talk about Quidditch all day, but it seems Hermione here isn't very interested. How about this. At the first game, I will explain anything and everything to you. I'll even come sit by you in Hufflepuff, if that's where you end up," she finished, winking at Harry at the Hufflepuff jest.

"That sounds like fun Cho. I'd be happy to learn about it," Harry turned to Hermione, "what are you most excited about?" he asked, knowing full well she was bursting to continue the conversation on a different path.

"Oh my. I'm not really sure! I think the classes. I'm a muggle as they call it, and have never heard of these subjects before. I'm extremely interested in learning more!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Harry laughed at that, she did seem the type to be excited about school. Harry had to admit, he was fairly excited himself. It was a new school that didn't have any influence from Dudley. None of his teachers would think he was the horror of the class, tripping people and landing his lunch on them when in all reality it was always Dudley. Harry would even be able to get the good grades he had always desired. He use to played dumb at his old school, because his uncle always got very angry with him when he did better than Dudley- which in itself was extremely easy to do. Harry hoped his reports wouldn't make it back to his uncle.

"I'm excited for the classes too!" stated Cho happily, "I'm also excited for Hogsmeade visits - the local town full of shops and treats – the holiday decorations, the food, oh Harry. You have so much to look forward to!" she finished contently, looking extremely passionate about that fact.

By the time they had somewhat finished their conversation on Hogwarts, Hermione quoting Hogwarts, A History quite a bit, they had made it to the place of subject. Hermione and Cho bolted up and out of the compartment, saving a spot for Harry's slower self near Hagrid. It was announced they would cross by boat to Hogwarts as first years, while the other years loaded into carriages.

The air was cool, and it made the little hairs on the back of Harry's neck stand straight up. He sat with one girl in front and one behind, neither having to do any rowing for the moving boat. Harry held the lantern on his knees that sat to his chest, and pulled closer his outer robes. Not one of the first years made a sound, excited for their first views of the magnificent castle.

And it was quite magnificent.


	2. The Curious Sorting Hat

The castle was bathed in a homey golden light, sitting against the rocky hill. It looked so big that its towers seemed to rake the sky – which in itself was a sight. Stars already out, they littered the black backdrop. The moon shone bright, right above them on the extremely reflective lake. It seemed they were swimming in the sky towards their new home. Harry couldn't help his watering eyes. Never had he felt like he was going home before. Hermione reached her small hand from behind him, giving his shoulder a squeeze. Cho turned and smiled widely at them both.

The children made their way from the boats into the castle. They were stopped in front of two massive doors, and one could have heard the excited children in that room from the lake. The first years though, were nervous. None seemed to have any clue as to how the sorting happened. Hermione was taking big breaths, attempting to prepare for whatever test she was about to be taking. Cho gave Harry a quick shove with her elbow, chuckling at Hermione's seemingly unnecessary stress.

"Hermione, it will be fine. Mom and Dad said that it isn't horrible, and even a bit enjoyable. Try to relax," Cho tried to encourage. Hermione nodded slightly, taking in some deeper breaths. Cho gave her hand a squeeze, "You'll be great Hermione. I'm just hoping we end up together in Ravenclaw! If not, you'll do fine in any of them – and we can still be friends!" Hermione seemed content with the fact, and visibly relaxed some.

"So, you're Harry Potter then?" asked the young boy he had followed onto the platform – who suddenly appeared in front of them, "I really don't know what all the fuss was about."

Harry stared at the boy in front of him and held a shaky smile, "I really don't either. I assumed it was a joke." The boy looked a little shocked for a moment, and was interrupted before he could reply.

"And your name is?" asked the young witch at Harry's side, the one who'd warned Hermione earlier on the topic.

"Draco. Draco Malfoy. I would like to extend a hand of friendship. You wouldn't want to be making friends with the wrong sort," responded the boy.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thank you," Harry began. He thought back to the young boy asking his mother if it hurt to go through the wall on the platform. Draco was just as new to this school as Harry, and having a friend at the start could be good for them both. Harry extended his hand in return, smiling and repeating his later thoughts, "It wouldn't hurt to have a few friends at the start though. I'm Harry Potter, as you already seem to know. This is Hermione and Cho. We rode the train here together." Harry seemed to be warning the boy in front of him, of his loyalty to the two witches. Draco easily picked up on the fact, extending a hand to the two witches as well.

"Why would you shake his hand, Potter? The Malfoys are bigoted rich prats!" exclaimed another boy close by. He had a shade of red hair that matched his freckled cheeks.

"And your name is?" asked Harry in return, a little frustrated at the outburst.

"Ronald Weasley," he grinned, answering the question.

"And have you met Draco before?" Harry returned.

"Well, no, but his family is of the wrong sorts. For certain" Ron stated firmly.

"Well. It seems to me, that you are the one making judgement on a boy who you have never met – based on something he has no control over. Isn't that the mere definition of prejudice?" Harry easily reasoned out loud.

Ron stuttered out, "Th-th-that's different!"

Harry only shook his head, "No it's not. I have a feeling you are too stubborn in your beliefs already, that you wouldn't even consider getting to know him better. That is the, what did you call it earlier, Draco? Oh yes, the wrong sort." Ron looked so put out by the comment that he seemed about to blow, though was interrupted by a stern looking older witch.

"Are we quite finished with this conversation Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter? It is about time to go in," she stated firmly. The two understood quite well that it wasn't a true question.

"Trevor!" exclaimed a rather plump looking young boy. He ran from the side of another young witch that he must have made the trip with. Maybe they just met, as Harry, Cho, and Hermione had. The boy knelt down right by the hem of the elder witch, picking up a mucky looking toad. After seeing the stern look from the woman, he swallowed and stepped back quickly to his spot by the girl.

"Very well. I am Professor McGonagall, the Transfiguration professor here – as well as Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor House. I will be conducting the sorting. Now, hurry on. The others are anxious for the sorting to begin!" she finished, swirling to open the big doors.

Inside laid long tables, stretching all the way across the room. At the front stood a large table full of, what Harry had assumed to be, the professors. This sure looked like a wizarding school, Harry thought. They even had on the hats. Speaking of hats, one old and dirty looking on sat in front of them on a chair. Great, Harry thought, they would be fighting a hat.

Suddenly, the hat in question began to sing.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I am the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might be Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve and chivalry,

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin,

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means,

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The students all began to cheer, but were shocked when the hat wasn't finished. It must not usually have anything more to say, thought Harry.

"Oh, I am not done,

This year is much to fun,

I can see their minds already.

This an important time,

To forget the shun,

You once had in this blatant rivalry.

It is a time for teamwork,

Between all of the houses,

Oh Hufflepuff wipe off that smirk.

All of the virtues,

Necessary and True,

Will be needed

To get you though.

Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff,

Together you'll be, soon enough.

…Just as the founders intended."

It stopped. McGonagall coughed a slight sound, before mumbling something and pulling out her scroll, "Alright, it seems we are up for quite a number of surprises today. Let us begin!" she announced, calling out the first name.

"Hannah Abbott." The girl, who had earlier stood next to the boy with the toad, stepped forward. She made her way to the hat, sitting on the chair. It barely touched her head, "Hufflepuff!" The cheering began.

"Susan Bones." It was another young witch, she looked ready for the hat. It sat a little while on her head before also announcing, "Hufflepuff!" More cheering.

A few more names were listed before Cho.

"Cho Chang." It didn't wait long before determining, "Ravenclaw!" Her table looked welcoming, each and every one of them smiling ear to ear maintaining a polite clap.

More names.

"Hermione Granger." She looked ready to pass out. Harry gave her an encouraging smile, nodding to the hat. She took a deep breath, and sat on the chair. It waited quite a bit longer than usual. He wondered what they were going on about before it finally made a decision, "Ravenclaw!"

She looked content with the choice, and made her way to a very excited Cho. Hermione looked back at Harry, and smiled. He was feeling nervous now, not letting on anything of course, and smiled back.

"Neville Longbottom!" It called out. Neville looked even more nervous than Hermione had. It sat for a few moments and declared, "Hufflepuff!"

The table cheered. Harry supposed it was a good fit for him, having his friend there with him was a bonus.

A few were names were sorted before it got to Draco.

"Draco Malfoy." Once seated, the hat declared before even reaching his head, "Slytherin!" Draco looked happy. Harry decided for himself at that moment, that any of the houses would do.

"Harry Potter." He was finally called. The entire room went silent, waiting for his house to be announced. The hat plopped on his head.

"Oh. You're a tricky one boy. You have all of the strong virtues. But which one is strongest, eh? Do you have any preference?" it began. Harry didn't, "Well. It looks like I'm to do all of the work then. I think you would do well in…" It went quiet for a moment, "Let it be Slytherin!"

The Slytherin table all cheered. Most others seemed shocked by the ordeal. What was the matter? They didn't mind Draco or the others being declared Slytherin. Harry made his way over to Draco's side of the table, and took a seat. He was happy to be Slytherin he decided. The hat moved on, and it wasn't a surprise to find Ronald Weasley in Gryffindor. Prideful, that boy was.

Announcements were made quickly after that, with a massive spread of food following. Harry decided it was going to be a very good year, wanting never to go back to his uncle's house. Draco looked at him and smiled, before picking out his favorite treats. Harry's mouth watered at the sight, though new his stomach wouldn't be able to handle much. It wasn't use to all of this food. He had always been forced to eat the leftovers from Dudley, and only if the list of chores for the day were complete – and some days it was a very long list.

He picked only the essentials, sticking to a little potato and pumpkin juice. He did try some of Draco's Treacle Tarte, and found it to be extremely delicious. Maybe he could have an entire one someday.

Draco noticed Harry's odd dinner choice, though didn't comment on it. He would just store the question back for later.

After dinner, the children were to follow their prefects to their dorms. Harry was excited that theirs' was in the dungeon. It was so cool.

Their prefect's name was Gemma Farley. She seemed stern during the first part of their trek, but by the time they had made it to the dungeons she gave them a smirk while announcing the password. It would be changed every day, and no one who wasn't Slytherin was to know about it – nor was anyone who wasn't Slytherin to be present at any time in the common room. Harry wondered at the idea. He would just have to go to the Ravenclaw common room to see Hermione and Cho.

Harry got a good look at the room while she spoke about the rules. It was covered in stones and green light. Though dark, it was more relaxing than intimidating. Beautiful furniture sprawled around the room, and a great big fireplace burned green flames in one of the corners. Tapestries covered some of the stone, material that seemed older than the castle itself. Harry was excited to be there, his stomach turning again at the idea of this being his home.

"Slytherins have a very strict set of rules, that our Head of House holds highly. They are posed on the wall by the door of the common room – along with the password and announcements for each day. You are to read them sometime before breakfast tomorrow." She smiled and continued, "We take great pride in our house, and are to stick by each other throughout our years. As you might already know, not many like our house. So it is up to us to be there for one another. I am always here to talk about anything that may come up, no matter how dark or sappy. That is my job, and I am happy to do it."

She showed the first years to their rooms. Another prefect, Anthony Stuart, was usually the one to show the boys, but he wasn't feeling all too well at the moment and decided to go lay down during dinner. Gemma assured us that he held the same sentiment, and would be there for any need.

Harry walked into the dormitory. It was built from the same stone as the common room, and covered with matching tapestries. Beds, bigger than he had ever slept in before, lined the walls. Draped around them were massive, deep green cloths. They matched the very cozy looking set of blankets and pillows that adorned his bed. For a moment, Harry couldn't think of anything else but sinking into the piles of blankets.

The furniture was made of a dark wood. They were provided a desk and wardrobe as well. At the end of each bed sat their personal trunks, with the rest of their belongings sitting atop. Harry was relieved to see his owl, Hedwig he decided to name him, given to him earlier as a gift from Hagrid for his birthday. Hagrid really was a great fellow, just a little in the clouds it seemed.

Harry went to put away his garments and school supplies, getting ready for the next day. Draco was doing the same. "It's pretty great here, isn't it?" questioned the aforementioned boy, who held a grin so wide it seemed likely to fall off of his face.

"It is wonderful," Harry agreed with a matching smile. Finally, content with the state of his space, he made to change into pajamas and brush his teeth. Taking off his glasses, he thought them completely useless. They helped a bit, but not much at all. His pajamas sat down to his knees, being they were only a t-shirt provided by Dudley's fat body. His small frame, much smaller than anyone he's met, barely held up the material. He dashed to the bed hoping to go unnoticed by the others in the room. Quietly, he pulled close the drapes, and fell into a deep slumber. It was the first good sleep he was to have in all of his life so far.

Draco had noticed the strange pajamas, as well as the darkened skin on his knees and arms. Harry must have been in an accident recently, though Draco didn't think it proper to ask. That boy really did need some decent pajamas. It was his last thought before falling asleep as well.

(I should have noted this earlier, but the characters, world, and (most) of the major plot line were originally created by the wonderful J.K. Rowling . Also, the first bit of the sorting hat was not original.)

I hope you enjoyed the new chapter!


	3. Newfound Family History

Of course, I don't own the characters nor wizard world. Those belong to J. K. Rowling

Please review, and enjoy!

Harry woke very early the next morning, intending to shower before the others were awake. Wrapping his towel around his waist, he made his way into the bathroom with agility. He hung his towel on a nearby hook, and pulled the shower curtain as tight as it would go. Turning the nozzle, the hot spraying water felt magnificent on his sore skin.

His uncle had pulled out the wooden bat a few days back for stealing food. Harry couldn't help it. He was so hungry. His uncle tacked on a longer list of chores than usual and he hadn't gotten through it. It usually took him only two days to finish, but he had been on the fourth day before succumbing to the rotten banana sitting in the trash. He was locked in the cupboard after that, reinforced by the numerous letters he was receiving.

Washing the bubbly soap across his body, he couldn't help but wait a moment longer under the warm water before turning it off and grabbing his towel. He walked back to his bed, pulling close the drapes and drying off. He put on his uniform, excited for the perfectly tailored clothing, and opened the drapes again. Placing on his glasses, he finished drying his hair when he finally saw Draco starting to stir.

"Morning Draco. Hope you slept well!" Draco nodded with a grin before going off to shower as well. The others also began to wake up. Harry hadn't gotten to know them very well yet, though some seemed friendlier than others.

Besides Draco, there were four other boys in the room. Crabbe and Goyle seemed like goons, but nice enough. Theodore Nott had been really funny the previous night, and seemed very popular already. Blaise Zabini was a quiet one – but contented with being in Slytherin. He'd even smiled at Harry last night when his house was announced, and said a sincere congratulation.

Harry didn't get to know much about any of the girls either. There was Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, Millicent Bullstrode, and Tracey Davis. Draco seemed to know most of them already, and mumbled the previous night something about growing up with a lot of them.

Harry went through organizing his school things, when Draco came back out and got himself ready for the day as well. When they both were good to go, they made their way downstairs to take note of the Slytherin House Rules and password for the day (White Rabbit).

The Slytherin House Rules:

1\. You will abide by a curfew set not by the headmaster, but by your Head of House. For first and second years, this is 9 pm. For third and fourth years this would be 10 pm. It is 11 pm for fifth, sixth, and seventh years. Curfew is the time at which you must be in the common room, and up until fifth year, must be in bed. Only a written form of consent can alter this.

2\. You will eat healthy, balanced meals. Your Head of House and Prefects will be making sure this is followed. It is extremely important to have a good diet in order to remain successful in school.

3\. You will use good manners at all times, doing all things. Being Slytherin is something to be proud of, and messiness, lateness, and rudeness will not be tolerated.

4\. Though I might not take points away in class from Slytherin, you can bet that you will be making up for any behavioral problems ten-fold. Do not disappoint me.

5\. Study groups have been created, and you will meet once a night at a designated time for homework. If you are to include other houses, you must do so in another common room or in the library – others in our common room will not be tolerated.

6\. This lack of toleration is for you and your housemates. Slytherin isn't the most liked, and the common room is a safe place to express yourselves freely.

7\. This is the most important rule. You will stick with each other. Encourage one another to be the best student and person possible. There are not many that will look after you, so be there for one another. Slytherin comes first.

Harry thought the list to be short, precise, and very reasonable. Draco mumbled something about the bedtime and not being a child. Harry laughed and poked Draco's side with his elbow. Draco laughed in return, and they both made their way to the great hall for breakfast.

Arriving at the great hall, Harry looked to find Hermione and Cho at the Ravenclaw table. He told Draco he'd be right there, and walked over to the girls. They both grinned up at him.

"How's your place?" questioned the nervous boy. He wasn't sure what it would be like now that he was a Slytherin and they Ravenclaw.

"It is MAGNIFICENT!" Cho began, "You enter through an eagle knocker that spouts out a riddle, you can get in once you solve it. The common room is round with giant windows. You can see everything from up there! The ceiling is a replica of the sky, and looks so real that it feels like you are outside. There is a big fireplace, and bookshelves lining all of the walls. You'd love it so much Harry!"

"The dormitory is really nice too!" Hermione added.

Harry was happy that they liked their house. He told them about his own common room and dormitory, as well as the house rules. They seemed surprised at that, though in the end considered them a good idea. Harry waved goodbye and headed over to sit by Draco. The boy seemed very interested in the Ravenclaw common room, but Harry could tell he was trying not to show it. Draco wasn't a very open person, at least not yet. Harry thought it smart.

"Hello Slytherins. I hope you have taken to look at the board in the common room. Now that you've seen the rules, there will be no exceptions. I have your class schedules at hand, and you will do well to make it to every class," Professor Snape then added, "Or else you better have a note from Madame Pomfrey the Mediwitch."

He passed out the schedules, and made his way back to the head table. Harry looked down to his list of classes. They seemed pretty reasonable.

There were eight, forty-five minute classes every day. Lunch sat in between the fifth and sixth class.

7:30 am Transfiguration with Ravenclaw ~Professor McGonagall

8:25 am Charms with Hufflepuff ~Professor Flitwick

9:05 am History of Magic with Ravenclaw ~Professor Binns

10:00 am Potions with Gryffindor ~Professor Snape

10:55 am Defense Against the Dark Arts with Hufflepuff ~Professor Quirrell

11:10 am Lunch and Break

12:30 pm Astronomy with Ravenclaw ~Professor Sinistra

1:25 pm Herbology with Gryffindor ~Professor Sprout

2:05 pm Flying with Hufflepuff ~Madame Hooch

~Every Wednesday at Midnight, Astronomy Assignment Done in Dormitory~

It was going to be a lot of work, but Harry felt ready for the challenge.

"Good thing we're in a study group together. I think we'll work well with Blaise and Daphne," Draco admitted. It was a big load of work. Draco looked to Harry's breakfast plate, this time highly concerned. He thought it was just the nerves the previous night, but the empty plate had reappeared. He decided to ask about it, "Harry. You know the rules state that we need to eat a balanced meal. The prefects and professor are not going to be happy if you keep this up."

Harry looked to Draco and smile, "It's alright. I'm just not hungry right now. I'll try to eat a bit though." He put a slice of toast and some eggs onto his plate, and nibbled them a bit though out breakfast. Draco didn't let it slip his mind that Harry was mostly just pushing his food around the plate.

Classes were fairly uneventful until Potions. He liked them, though found History of Magic extremely boring. When he got into the potions classroom he down sat next to Draco. The rest of the class filed in, and Harry remembered they would be with the Gryffindors. At the other end of the room he saw Ron sitting next to someone he hadn't met yet.

The doors flew open, and Professor Snape entered hurriedly – his robes billowing behind him. Harry began jotting down what the professor was saying, though was shocked when the professor suddenly addressed him.

"Mr. Harry Potter. Our. Famous. Celebrity," the professor began, "Do you find yourself too important to pay attention?" Harry only shook his head in reply. Why did he call him a celebrity? Maybe the professor was in on the joke going around the school as well.

Malfoy looked toward Harry, a little worried.

Snape continued on, drilling Harry with questions unanswerable to any of the first years. When Harry couldn't answer he finished, "Clearly, fame isn't everything."

Harry curled up in his desk, and averted eye contact. He really needed to ask someone about this joke.

After lunch, Harry decided to do just that. He pulled Hermione and Cho aside, bringing them out to a bench in one of the courtyards. It was a nice day outside, and Harry really wanted to enjoy the sun.

"I need to ask you guys something, and I need you to be truthful," he began, "What is this joke that everyone is on about? Why did Professor Snape call me a celebrity in class?" They looked at him worriedly.

"You really don't know, do you?" Hermione quietly asked Harry. She thought it was just a sensitive topic, that's why he didn't want to talk about it earlier. She really didn't feel like she should be the one to tell him. Looking to Cho, who was nodding slowly, she turned back to Harry, "Harry. You are famous, in the wizarding world. See, before we were born, the world was at war over blood purity. There was a dark wizard, Voldemort, who wanted the wizarding world free of half-bloods and muggles. Many were in support of him and his power. They were some very dark times Harry, many people died. He was gaining a lot of momentum, but was stopped by you. You see, your mother and father gave their lives to protect you – they were openly against Voldemort, and the time, in a safe house. Voldemort killed your parents, and gave you that scar while trying to do the same to you. He died in the process."

Harry sat quietly and unmoving, trying to process what was being said to him. His aunt and uncle told him his parents had died in a car crash. They had been murdered. Murdered to protect him. Tears formed in his eyes, and he worked very hard to keep them back. Though as soon as Cho started to rub little comforting circles on his back, they started to fall freely down his face. It was the first time he had cried in front of anyone since he was very little. Hermione wrapped her arms around him, with Cho doing the same as well. They sat for a few moments longer before Harry quickly wiped at the tears on his face and stood. Crying wouldn't help anything, his parents were gone and there was no bringing them back.

"Thank you for telling me," Harry stated quickly before turning to leave. Hermione and Cho were left on the bench, worried about his sudden exit.

"It was the right thing to do, right?" Hermione asked Cho.

"Of course, he needed to know. I am just shocked he hadn't heard it before," Cho replied. They got up, following Harry back into the school. It was time for their next class anyways.

Harry made his way towards Draco.

"Did you know? About my mother and father?" He asked curiously, not at all angry at the boy. Frustrated, but not angry. It wasn't Draco's job to have told him.

Draco only nodded nervously. Harry looked quite shaken. Draco finally spoke, "Did you really only just learn Harry? Maybe you should go see Madame Pomfrey for a calming drought or something. It will make you feel much better."

Harry nodded back, and turned to leave. He moved slowly to the infirmary, and was satiated by the Mediwitch's potion. Afterwards he climbed the moving staircases down to his dungeon. Pulling his drapes to a close, he let some more of his tears fall before finally going to sleep.


	4. The Tune of Madame Pomfrey

"Hello Hermione. Cho," Draco briefly acknowledged during Astronomy, after lunch. He was still a bit uncomfortable with the two Ravenclaws, but wanted to know more about what they talked about with his friend.

"Hello Draco. Where is Harry? He said he was off to find you?" responded Cho, just as briefly. She too was unsure of Draco.

"He went to Madame Pomfrey for a calming drought, he was really upset," Draco began, "What exactly did you say to him?"

"Well, he had assumed his fame was a joke going around the entire school. His aunt and uncle had told him his parents died in a car accident," Hermione spoke shakily. She watched worriedly as Draco turned away and headed quickly back towards the castle.

Professor Snape stood at the door of the dormitory. He had been told by Professor Sprout that one of his Slytherins had missed her class that afternoon. On top of that, he watched the boy in question disregard his meal expectations on three separate occasions so far – and it was only the second day. Did the kid think he could do whatever it is he wanted because his last name was Potter? He was probably just as arrogant as his father.

Before he could make his way across the room, a hand touched his sleeve. It was the hand of his godson, Draco. He spun around and looked to the boy carefully. What was going on?

"U-u-uncle Sev," his small voice began, "I think something is happening with Harry. Something really wrong." Draco had little tears starting to appear in his round eyes, and Severus couldn't help but kneel down in front of the boy for a hug. He had been watching over Draco since birth, being close to the boy's mother and father since his own childhood.

"What is it, Draco?" he asked, concern starting to make its way to the front of his mind. He was a prideful man, but nothing got in the way of the safety for one of his first years.

"He doesn't eat real well. I don't think he can – he's always saying he's not hungry. His pajamas are really old and dirty. They hang down on him because they are so big – and he is also really little. Much smaller than any of us. I don't think his glasses work either; he can never read anything on the board. He always just looks over at my notes. And, last night I saw he had marks on his arms and legs. They were really bad, I think he was in an accident," Draco continued on, now crying as he let out the words, "And today was the first time anyone told him about his mom and dad. He thought they died in a car crash when he was a baby – that's what Hermione and Cho said. He asked them during lunch why everyone kept pretending he was famous. Harry thought it was a joke everyone was playing on him. He went to go take a calming drought when he found out the truth."

Severus sat listening to his godson. Yes, he noticed the small framed boy and lack of appetite as well. He had actually planned on asking Harry about it first thing – though would have brought him to Madame Pomfrey to deal with if the boy didn't answer. It was the second part that really got to him. He knew Petunia wasn't that friendly with the wizarding world, but to not even acknowledge her own sister's death for the sake of the boy? To not speak of the love Potter's mother had for him? Anger swelled as he gave Draco another hug before ushering him out so he could talk with Harry alone for a bit.

Severus pulled back the heavy curtain and looked down to Harry. He looked just like James. The professor shook the shoulder of the boy, "Mr. Potter, it is time to wake up. We need to have a talk." Harry groaned in return, rolling further into his blankets.

Severus's stomach dropped when Harry's eyes opened slowly. They were definitely Lilly's, and looked up to him in quite a bit of fear. "Mr. Potter, we need to have a discussion," he stated.

"Y-y-yes sir," Harry replied.

"I have talked with a few others, and am concerned about your wellbeing. Tell me about home, Mr. Potter," he began the conversation.

Harry seemed dismayed with the words, not wanting to talk about anything. He was embarrassed about his family, and didn't want his professor to know that he was a naughty kid at home. Flushed red, he replied shortly, "There isn't really much to tell professor. It's as normal as any other."

Severus watched the emotions flicker quickly across the boy's face before disappearing just as fast. There was something he was hiding, "Well, I know for certain – without even the validation from Madame Pomfrey – that you are malnourished. You are missing classes and meals, as well as having trouble seeing the board in the classroom. I am going to have to take you in for a check-up with the Mediwitch Mr. Potter – at the very least. I will find out about what is going on, and it would be better for you to tell me yourself."

Harry's stomach turned in every which way. He only shook his head while trying to hold in the tears. This had happened once while he was in elementary school. Harry was sent to the school nurse for bruises on his wrists – only later to be called a liar by his aunt and uncle. The school and social services believed them over himself, and he didn't get food for a week after that. Harry wasn't going to risk it with this new school.

Severus grew frustrated with the young boy, and grabbed at his elbow. Together they walked to the Mediwitch, neither saying a word on the way there. He had already notified Poppy of his concerns with a whispered patronus before waking the boy. She was waiting for them when they entered.

Madame Pomfrey was a force to be reckoned with, still scaring even Severus once in a while. Her stone features lightened strikingly though, as she kneeled down in front of Harry. She smiled a bit, and without even saying anything she traced his small features with her crooked wand. Outlining his frame, she stopped to take notes along the way on a floating notepad. She hummed quietly a song that her own mother use to sing. The boy was in very bad shape.

Harry watched, enchanted by the witch in front of him. She looked older, but wore a youthful smile. He relaxed at the tune passing through him, knowing there wasn't anything to hide from her. Taking her offered hand, he walked slowly to one of the covered beds.

She unbuttoned the uniform, uncovering the boys back and shoulders. Taking in the ugly gashes and bruising, Poppy's stomach turned itself into a knot. Harry had been through quite a bit throughout the past few years. She told him to take a seat on the cot, before going off to talk with the professor.

"How bad is it, Poppy?" Severus asked. He knew something was off when the boy wouldn't talk to him, and understood quite well his will to keep quiet. It was a good thing he didn't trust too easily.

"Countless broken ribs, though they were healed naturally and incorrectly a while ago, extreme malnutrition, a broken wrist and fractured femur, as well as a concussion. Numerous bruises suggest a bat, belt, and hand. There is a recent cigarette burn on his shoulder, as well as multiple burn scars on his hands," she began, "He is going to need a lot of work Severus. I will not be letting him go back to that place." Her face turned back to stone. This was the look that could scare any witch or wizard off, and Severus had no doubt she would remain true to her word. Thankfully he was not in opposition to the powerful woman. He only nodded and asked of the treatment.

Harry sat quietly on the cot, hoping to hear some of what the adults were talking about. He grew anxious when all that came through were short whispers. After a moment of silence, the curtain drew back with a reappearing Mediwitch.

Poppy held multiple salves in her gown, and pulled out the first useful one. It would bring down the bruising. She rubbed the cool purple gel between her fingers and began her sweet humming.

Harry felt the coolness on his skin, sighing immediately in appreciation. It made the aching go away, almost completely. He couldn't remember the last time he hadn't felt an ache. It was spread all over his torso and arms – then onto his skinny legs. He watched as Madame Pomfrey's sweet notes rang through the air, calming any anxiety he had felt only moments before. Harry wondered if there was magic in her song.

Poppy closed tight the first lid, and opened next the burn salve. This one had an aloe base – something the muggles had actually first considered. She then moved onto the potions. The first was for the broken and fractured bones. It would correctly heal them, though would need to re-break the older injuries.

She laid back the boy, and ran her fingers through his hair. He looked just like her James. James found his way into her infirmary almost every week when at school. Harry's eyes closed momentarily at the soothing sensation. When he opened them, she held her breath at how much they looked like his mother. Lilly was one of her finer students, helping in the infirmary for almost the same amount of hours James had found himself in there. She began to sing out quietly her lyrics to the old song, watching as the boy's eyes fluttered closed. She dipped the potion vial to his mouth, and he voluntarily accepted it. She continued the singing and movement of her hands, knowing the moment his bones re-broke themselves.

Harry couldn't help the tears when he felt the sharp pains in his sides. He tried to focus on the song, it helped him to relax further into the mattress. There was another few bottles put to his lips before he fell deeply asleep.

"That'll do for now," Poppy stated. The last potions were for malnutrition, to be taken daily until she saw fit, pain, and sleep. She slipped another in there that would do a sweep for any infections, "Let the boy sleep, Severus. I gave him a sleeping drought that should last until tomorrow. It's no use keeping the boy awake while the potions are working their way through his system. Too much pain."

Poppy pulled the sheets over Harry, and shut the thin drapes. Severus only nodded before turning to leave.

"Be gentle with the boy, Severus. I know you understand the circumstances; all too well might I add. You know the anxiety he is feeling. It will take a lot of work, emotionally and physically, before he is well again."

Severus nodded and closed the door behind him, before making his way towards the headmaster's office. They were going to have a very long conversation.


End file.
